Talk:Dragon Ball Online
Canon What is the level of canon of this game? : Probably 90%. 22:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : Probably less than that. Even official console games contradict the actual series, such as Tien and Yamcha's fusion, and Dragonball characters knowing how to fly. Not to mention the customization it would have to allow as an MMO. :: No console game that I know of has ever advanced the story. Akira Toriyama is also supervising DBO and has creative control over its story. Saiyan I thought the saiyans were a chosen race here : Well, seeing as it takes place a couple hundred years after the series ends, it wouldn't be much of stretch to say that that the Saiyan bloodline would be virtually non-existent at this point. Personally, I find the lack playable Saiyans as a good thing. It shows that the creators are at least trying to stick with the original story-line, and that's always a plus. :playable saiyans would be vastly overpowered, throw the balance of the game out the window,and make no one play anything else(a saiyan NPC on the other hand...) :: Quite simply put, the Saiyans have all died out by the time this game has come to pass. Therefore, they won't be playable (as of the last major news update). 22:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Why's Goku on the cover if the Saiyans are extinct? ::::Time machine quest.-- 18:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::While the saiyans are apparently not a playable race, the super saiyan state is an accessible skill that players can get through a wish to the eternal dragon. That being said, it opens a whole new can of worms, if you become a super siayan, can you eventually level up to a ssj2, ssj3, or even ssj4? If not then that seems like a mighty big plot hole. There won't be a Super Saiyan 4... probably. Akira Toriyama is making this game, and he didn't make GT. But i know he does like Super Saiyan 4, who knows? Littlmiget123 18:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) when does anybody know when this will come to americaWatshisname 03:40, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :The only thing known about DBO's release in the United States (or for that matter, any English-speaking country) is that the developers are "interested in releasing the game worldwide." Other than that, the game will only be going online in South Korea and Japan later this year. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 03:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) THIS GAME ROCKS! SO since sensei is supervising this that means we will see what realy happens after Goku leavs to train Uub! : Highly doubtful, but possible. 22:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Mac© Will it be available on a Mac©?!!!!! : Nobody knows just yet. 22:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Goku At the end of DBZ Goku had at least another 1000 years of life in him, wouldn't that make him still alive in the game. : Where on Earth did you get the impression Saiyans live for thousands of years? Saiyans live about as long as humans, according to the Daizenshuu. Therefore, he'd be long dead by the time this game rolled around. 22:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::True, but didn't old kai give him his life, saying that he "had at least another 1000 years in him"Elementite 20:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::: ...huh. You bring up a good point. But when the Elder Kai gave him his life, did that transfer his literal LIFESPAN over as well? Or just the relative amount that a Saiyan would live? 02:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Considering how he had to sacrifice his entire life energy just to revive Goku, I'd have to argue that it's his literal lifespan. I mean, I don't think that he would just die immediately if he only sacrificed only a fraction of the Lifespan that he has to Goku that's comparable to the saiyan lifespan. New Pics http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=938704&topic=50435799 Saimaroimaru 20:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) New Info http://community.funimation.com/tm.aspx?m=87463&mpage=3 scroll down and you will see links to 3 pages with some info under that its what they say. Seems Engineers use guns.Saimaroimaru 18:08, 24 July 2009 (UTC) New Site. http://dbo.netmarble.net/main.asp[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] 21:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) DBO Shouldnt we place DBO in each character main profile along with their events in DB,DBZ,DBGT due to the high Canon of the Game. should we add it like DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBO. And create a Appears in DBO icon for each character who appears in DBO in the characters Info box. (GotenSSJ16 14:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC)) :For all video game info that you want to put in an article, please create a video game section in the character's article, and then a subsection for that specific game. Also, please do not put speculation in any article. 17:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Saiyan I have frequantly seen articles that Humans can become Super Saiyans because they have Saiyan blood. But in the article clearly shows that it requires a wish from a Eternal Dragon, no Saiyan blood. Either that or I'm missing something. 04:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the Wish is just to turn on the gene. Because it's been so diluted, the gene that causes the transformation is dormant and not active among the human genes. That's what I got from it Supersaiyanbatman 04:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC)